


The Wonder Amy Intervention

by April in Paris (April_in_Paris)



Series: The Wonder Amy Chronicles [1]
Category: Shamy - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Wonder Amy, crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_in_Paris/pseuds/April%20in%20Paris
Summary: Wonder Amy is busy saving Los Angeles, stopping diabolical crimes and catching dastardly villains, all while capturing the imagination of Sheldon's friends. But what happens when Sheldon's laptop, with the location of her secret lair, is stolen by Doomsday? What will Wonder Amy capture this time?Published simultaneously on fanfiction.net.





	The Wonder Amy Intervention

"Listen to this," Raj said, holding the newspaper up higher, "it says Wonder Amy stopped and then lifted an entire city bus to rescue a litter of feral kittens." The picture on the front showed Wonder Amy mid-action, one hand holding her shield out to stop the bus just in front of the felines, the other perched with great sass on her hip. It didn't even look like she was straining.

"Save kittens? Nah, she's too busy fighting crime," Leonard said.

"That's your problem with the story?" Sheldon asked from his perch on the lawn lounger. A fly buzzed close and he waved his arm around to shoo it away.

"Whoa, calm down there, cowboy," Penny said. She was sitting crosslegged on the gingham blanket across from him, shoveling potato salad into her mouth. The picnic had been her idea, and Sheldon shot her a dirty look, both for her comment and for making him sit in the great outdoors. At least he'd brought the lawn lounger so he didn't have to sit directly _on_ the great outdoors.

"What?" Raj rebutted. "It proves she's not only strong, she's also compassionate. An animal lover." His voice acquired a dreamy quality as he continued, "I love animals, too. I think Cinnamon would get along with cats."

"But she lassoed those mutant lab monkeys and they had to be put down," Sheldon pointed out, using his foot to push the tabloid with the story on the front cover, including the photograph of the growling creature encircled by Wonder Amy's gold lasso while her eyelashes remained as coquettish as ever.

"Those were evil creatures! But Cinnamon is an angel and she will see that," Raj protested.

"Don't print the wedding invitations yet," Howard said. "She's on my freebie list."

"Freebie list?" Bernadette asked.

"Umm, yeah, you know, the babes that if you meet you still get to enjoy even though you're married -"

"I suggest you stop talking," Bernadette said, her voice acquiring a tone like gravel.

"You asked, so I'm just explaining to you -" Howard tried again.

"Stop talking," Bernadette growled.

"Why do you guys care so much anyway?" Penny asked. "There _are_ other super humans."

"We've been over this," Sheldon sighed, "it's either superheroes or metahumans, but not super humans."

"Because we want to know who she is. Because she, um, saved Los Angeles," Leonard said, ignoring Sheldon's complaint. "We could be the ones to unmask the identity of Wonder Amy."

"What if she doesn't want to be unmasked?" Penny asked. "Did you really think you could go buy every newspaper and tabloid in the city and find out who she is that way?"

"It pains me to say this, but Penny is correct. Wonder Amy may not want her real identity exposed," Sheldon said.

"Then why are you helping us find where she lives?" Leonard's heavy eyebrows bushed together as he pointed this out.

"Not for some misguided notion that she'd be grateful and want to engage in copulation." Sheldon wagged his head with disdain. "I merely find her intellect refreshing."

"Intellect?" Penny asked.

"Both of them," Howard added before Bernadette glared at him.

Raj and Leonard sniggered. Sheldon didn't register it.

"Then why did you make her _TIME Magazine_ cover your screensaver?" Leonard asked. "You know, the one with windblown hair and the flirty eyes."

"Right between The Flash and Spider-Man," Sheldon pointed out. "Did you see her interview on _StarTalk_ with Neil deGrasse Tyson? She was quite articulate and knowledgeable on several matters of science. I, for one, would like to understand the physical properties of her invisible jet."

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Sheldon Cooper, the only person in the city not fascinated by Wonder Amy because she's cute, but instead because she said the word science. He doesn't want to date her, he wants to quiz her."

It was true, if oversimplified. Sheldon was content with the status quo, with his life as a scientist and genius of the first order, even this group of friends although they were on thin ice at the moment for making him partake in a picnic. Perhaps there were moments that a feeling like loneliness passed over him when he saw Leonard and Penny canoodling. But those were fleeting and quickly remedied by a good physics conversation with himself. And, just maybe, he had turned to look twice the few times he'd found himself in the cafeteria line near that new colleague in the cardigans and sensible shoes, whose name and department he did not yet know. But that was just an odd sense of déjà vu, as though he'd seen her somewhere before . . .

But Wonder Amy was just the newest superheroine in the world in which they lived. Metahumans were a fact of life, and, in time, there would be a newer superhero to catch everyone's attention. True, there were her feats of strength and her bravery when fighting criminals and her nobleness in saving Los Angeles from the villains that abounded; but she was not the only of her kind. And, yes, he was able to understand that she possessed physical features that were generally considered attractive to those of baser minds. Perhaps it was a private thought that he enjoyed the femininity of her tiara and skirt, but only because it was in contrast to so many other superheroines that dressed like speed skaters. Maybe the painting of her in his screensaver slideshow was two seconds longer than any other, but it was only because he respected the artist's impressionist style. He would admit he appreciated her air of mystery, the way she wore glasses even in battle to keep people guessing about her reasons for doing so. Very well, he'd watched the _StarTalk_ interview dozens of times; however, it was solely because he found her theories enlightening and her voice haunting. There was something about her brain, the intelligence behind all that power and beauty that he couldn't seem to stop thinking -

But, no, Sheldon Cooper silently insisted, he was definitely _not_ captivated by Wonder Amy in the way everyone else seemed to be.

"Sheldon," he was suddenly aware of Leonard saying loudly, "I asked what good your laptop was doing."

"A great deal," Sheldon replied, looking over the top of his computer. "While you all were studying that ancient form of journalism, I actually devised a way to learn something concrete about our mystery woman. I developed an equation that will index the locations of all her known acts of heroics cross referenced with traffic cameras and triangulated with public Instagram posts, factoring in the length of time between the initial realization of the crime and her arrival at the scene. Using an overlay of the city and matching landmarks found in the photos, I believe that I'll be able to pinpoint the exact location of her lair."

"And?" Raj practically bounced from his spot on the blanket. "What does it say?"

"It's still working. Did you know the hashtag #wonderamy has been used over two million times? That's a lot of data."

"Okay, if you're not interested in Wonder Amy, why are you helping to unmask her again? You still haven't answered the question," Penny asked.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't let me bring my whiteboard. I have to pass the time somehow or I'll be forced to enjoy nature."

"Is your laptop using punch cards? What's taking so long?" Howard asked.

"I told you, it's a very complex equation sorting through massive amounts of data," Sheldon explained with a shake of his head. He glanced down at the screen. "Ninety-six percent complete."

Suddenly, a whooshing sound filled his ears and a very strong wind almost toppled him off his lawn lounger. The leaves on the trees around them rustled violently and he heard his friends yell and exclaim things of which his mother would not approve.

Realizing he'd shut his eyes only when he opened them, Sheldon looked around at the stunned faces of his friends. "What happened?" He looked down. "My laptop! It's gone! It was about to tell us the location of Wonder Amy's lair!"

"It was him!" Leonard called, pointing to the sky.

Sheldon stood and followed the extended arm, craning his neck to look upwards. The evil villain was jettisoning upward in a green Doomsmobile, flames shooting out the back. "Oh, no, it was Doomsday! If he discovers the location of Wonder Amy's lair, then he'll be able to track her down and defeat her once and for all!"

"Really, _none_ of you thought of that?" Bernadette asked.

"Look!" Raj yelled, and Sheldon instantly saw what he was pointing out.

There was a ripple in the sky, transparent and yet visible, a distortion of the all the clouds behind it. The warped shape refracted light through it, bending it like a straw in a glass of water. There, in the middle of the glassy cloud, could be seen a form in red and blue. The whole thing was moving quickly toward Doomsday and the stolen laptop.

"Great Hera!" Sheldon exclaimed.

The sun glinted off something shiny and circular in the hyaline cloud and the flames on the back of the Doomsmobile intensified and brightened. Sheldon had to shield the top of his eyes to watch.

"It's a bird!" a voice called out from the distance. A crowd was gathering in the meadow, as people came out from under shelter houses and the wooded walking paths to get a better view. "No, it's a plane!" someone else shouted.

"No, it's Wonder Amy and her invisible jet!" Sheldon proclaimed loudly, awe creeping into his voice.

The battle continued as Doomsday's vehicle flared and seesawed in the sky, up and down. But Wonder Amy kept close by, dashing in her jet to get close, retreating from the largest bursts of flame. Sheldon watched breathless, his eyes darting between the jerky, uneven movements of Doomsday and the fluid, graceful arcs of Wonder Amy's jet as she pursued him. It was a great dance between good and evil, between justice and lawlessness, between brains and brawn.

Suddenly it looked like Wonder Amy was losing steam as her jet took a nose dive, and Sheldon's heart stopped as the rest of the crowd gasped. Doomsday took his hands off his controls to raise his arms in triumph. But then Wonder Amy shot back up, with even more power than before, coming fast next to Doomsday in a surprise move. There was a gold spark in the sky as she unfurled her lasso, twirling it with elegance above her head before she released it. The braided loop stretched long and far, encircling Doomsday before he could get his hands back on the steering wheel. Quickly, Wonder Amy used her strong arms to pull him - and Sheldon's laptop! - out of his Doomsmobile, leaving it to fall to Earth in a fiery crash.

A deafening cheer went up from the crowd, and Sheldon yelled louder than them all. She had outsmarted Doomsday with her fake-out action, her superior intelligence winning the battle and saving the day. He felt that he alone understood this about her.

Then the invisible jet and its occupants flew behind a large cumulus cloud, and the disappointed crowd groaned. "Where did she go?" Sheldon asked, but no one heard him in all the commotion to answer.

Before he could shake his head too long at the loss of his laptop, there was an ovation as Wonder Amy reappeared, flying low above the crowd, with Doomsday trussed up in her lasso, suspended from one strong arm off the side of her jet. Effortlessly, she tossed him away from her and he landed, tied up and snarling. She flew one more lap over the crowd, waving this time, smiling and accepting the praise she was due, before she descended even lower.

Sheldon glanced over to see Howard pulling out his cell phone to film her, just as the jet set down in the meadow mere feet away from their picnic.

Wonder Amy braced her hands on the edge of her jet, the engines winding down. With a flick of her wrist and tousle of her hair, she hopped down effortlessly onto the ground, her knee-high boots leaving heavy imprints in the grass.

Sheldon sucked in his breath at her approach and he could feel equal expectancy from all his friends. It was Wonder Amy, right there, so close to them! Wonder Amy and she was walking straight toward him, with his laptop in one arm and her shield in the other. His heart thumped an erratic beat as her emerald green eyes sparkled back at him even from behind her glasses. Her red lips, those full, pouty lips, curled up on the edges in the hint of wry and knowing smile.

She stepped directly in front of him, her heat filling his personal space. There was an overwhelming smell of something potent and alluring but indescribable. She was shorter than him, and yet there was such a confidence to her that she commended attention.

"It seems this is yours. I believe you'll find your last computation is irrecoverable. My apologies," she said, her voice husky, beautifully deep and melodious.

Without comment, just an audible gulp to try and dampen his parched throat, Sheldon nodded and took the laptop from her, hugging it mindlessly to his chest. He did not need to study it to know that it was damaged beyond repair, as the case was obviously cracked from the pressure of her lasso.

Her movement was swift and her arms were strong, one on his waist and the other behind his shoulders as she bent him backwards. He startled at the motion of falling, one leg kicking out, but he also knew he was secure in her strong arms. How she did it while simultaneously holding her shield was a mystery to him. Her thick bracelets pressed against his skin, and he could feel the chill of their hardened metal even through his tee shirts. Those beautiful mud-brown curls cascaded around their faces, blocking out everything beyond, and he was cocooned in a tent of her scent.

When her lips made contact, his entire body vibrated from the electrifying feel of their warmth. Her kiss was soft yet strong, gentle yet powerful, giving and yet demanding. It was a luxury and thrill, and, when her tongue darted quickly across his, a delicious tease. It made him feel insatiable for more and he moaned into her mouth as she pulled away.

Just as easily as she'd bent him to her will, she righted him. Still struggling to comprehend what had happened, still tasting her on his lips, Sheldon watched Wonder Amy give another shake of her hair as she walked away. Speechless and gobsmacked, he rotated to stare - the sure and firm steps of her boots, the lean muscles of her upper arm as she griped her shield, the golden lasso hanging on her waist glinting in the sun, and the sway of her hips. Oh, the sway of her hips! Her bottom moved provocatively under her blue skirt, the little white stars dancing first one direction and then the other, sashaying and hypnotizing.

Suddenly she stopped, putting a hand on one of those curvaceous hips, twisting so that her pale bosom swelled beneath her breastplate. Her green eyes undulated in mirth and Sheldon realized she wore the glasses to frame them, because those orbs were nothing short of priceless masterpieces.

"Oh, and, Sheldon . . ." she allowed her voice to trail for just a second, a beat of punctation to crystallize the attention upon her, and then one set of dark lashes smoothly descended over her eye.

With a single perfect wink, it seemed a challenge had been issued. And then Wonder Amy was gone.

THE END

* * *

_**This confection of a story is just one part of a collaborative Wonder Amy multimedia project to celebrate the beauty, intelligence, and power of ALL geeky women in honor of San Diego ComiCon. By geeky women, about geeky women, and for geeky women.** _

_**Enjoy the film based on this story by Emmy4Mayim and the accompanying fanart by the artists by Anicezshamy, Miss. she. c [no spaces], and Rgbcn, all on Instagram! Please, please go view their contributions and leave your thanks on their works. I'm there, too, of course, as Aprilinparisfanfic.** _

_**And, as always, thank you in advance for your reviews!** _


End file.
